Stronger than Him
by Myownlife12
Summary: Orochimaru told Sasuke that he would not train the Uchiha 'till he was stronger than him. KabutoSasuke rape nc, yaoi, leamon, dark theams. oneshot


So you've decided to read this? didn't the words 'dark rape' scare you off? If not you are sick in the head…well no more than myself.

This was a request from one of my best reviewers **sound-sasuke.**

**Thanks to: ****previously-recorded **for assuring me that I am indeed a sick a twisted child – just like her.

**Much, much thanks to:** My beta **DancingDragonBlaze** for putting up with my shit and doing a hell of a good job.

**Warring:** This fic contains dark rape and thoughts, foul swearing, torture, oral, anal, and toys. If this displeases you turn back now – you have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **If the owner of Naruto read this he would kill me…

Stronger than Him 

Uchiha Sasuke let out a sigh as the hot water cascaded down his back, wincing at the dirt and grime that spiraled down the drain. He had been 'training' –

_If you can call it that_. He thought grimly.

– But the only real training here in Sound was holding back his temper. Orochimaru had worked with him _once_. **Once **in the half a year he had been in this God forsaken hellhole.

_**Damn **__that Orochimaru! What the hell is he __**doing**__, anyway?_

That angered the Uchiha to no end. He had come here with the aspiration to get stronger, so that finally, _finally_ he could avenge his clan for what that bastard had done.

_Damn Itachi too – dammit, I __**hate **__my life –_

The cold treatment he got in Sound was nothing he couldn't put up with. Really, now that he thought about it, the only two people he ever made contact with **were** Orochimaru and Kabuto, and those few interactions were few and far between.

The snake master always shrugged him off as though he was just a nuisance, much like the way _he_ used to treat that blond haired idiot, Sasuke noticed with grim realization. And any time Sasuke would ask why they weren't training the elder would reply with 'Train yourself until you are stronger than _him_.' And he would haphazardly point in the medic-nin's direction.

This would always make the Uchiha blink first, and scoff second.

_You __**can't**__ be serious._

This always caused the onyx haired teen's ego to rise. He knew that he was stronger than Kabuto – that was a no-brainer. He knew that if the medic ever went near him, he could easily defeat him.

_Che, I don't see why Orochimaru even bothers telling me these things…_

Yet he was about to be proved incredibly wrong…

X

Sasuke had to school his features to disinterest as the medic-nin told him that Orochimaru wanted to see him in the Dojo for some training, but any observant person would see that his eyes were alight in excitement.

_**Yes**__! It's about __**fucking**__ time!_

_Finally_ – after all this time, he would be able to work with that bastard and improve on his skills. Though to the Uchiha, he did not think he needed much training seeing as he was an Uchiha and power ran in his blood – along with a pompous insouciance- …oh how erroneous he was…

X

The young teenager slid open the door to the Dojo before stepping into the dimly lit room, looking around. His breath echoed in the silent room, and the soft flicker of the candles on the dark walls illuminated absolutely nothing.

_Hmph! The place is absolutely deserted – who does Orochimaru think he's kidding?_

As he stepped forward, he expected to see Orochimaru waiting for him, but was instead greeted by the snake master's right-hand man.

Sasuke had to fight from raising an eyebrow.

_Kabuto? What's he doing here?_

The Uchiha said nothing as the fellow teen approached him.

"Sasuke-kun."

A shiver went through his spine as his name was said in a tone that could not be described –

_What on __**earth **__is that blasted medic thinking –?_

– but no actions were taken.

The Sharingan user absentmindedly wondered where the pale bastard was as his onyx eyes adjusted to the room's light, or therefore lack of.

_Where __**is **__that fucking snake master? He's worse than Kakashi!_

"Come."

The younger scowled as he was commanded by someone so much weaker than himself to follow. He was tempted to just laugh at the medic-nin, but as always he said nothing as he was led further into the room where the light got less and less. Soon he was able to see nothing – not even his own hand in front of his face.

_Okay, where are we going?_

When the light-haired individual turned to Sasuke, he answered the Uchiha's unasked question, as Sasuke let his eyes adjust to the nearly pitch black surroundings.

"Orochimaru-sama has told me to train you until you are strong enough to beat me."

This time the shorter couldn't hold back the snort that came from his nose at the thought. He knew that the medic-nin was weak and a waste of his time, but he would humor him.

He smirked, knowing that Kabuto couldn't see his face.

"Fine, are we to work on weapons or hand-to-hand combat?" He allowed amusement to lace his voice.

The elder pretended not to notice.

"Hand-to-hand combat," his voice was soft but got smug as he continued. "You are not to use the Sharingan, however." He cut Sasuke off before he could interrupt. "If you do, Orochimaru-sama would know and will refrain from training you even more." Sasuke was _sure _the blasted medic was smirking. "And you will be left to die without getting your 'revenge'."

The Uchiha's eye's narrowed at this, but he understood – Orochimaru's word was law in Sound and he must obey.

_I'm beginning to really __**hate **__this bastard medic…_

_But it's nearly pitch black in here. I won't be able to rely on my sight._

His eyes narrowed.

_Che – I don't need my eyes, or my Sharingan._

"Fine."

With that they both took their fighting stance, and in a blink of an eye, the Uchiha lunged at the medic-nin, fists flying.

His attempts at getting a blow in were all futile as Kabuto seemed to 'dance' around his movements, evading and defending smoothly around his attacks – it was like the darkness didn't hamper the medic's fighting ability at all.

This was making Sasuke irritated; he should have easily been able to land a blow, even without the Sharingan. With each missed hit he began to try harder to use more of his strength, but still he couldn't land a blow – it was like the medic was mocking him.

_I'm __**really **__beginning to hate this guy…_

Kabuto knew this.

"Is that all you can muster, Sasuke-kun?" He taunted as he dodged yet another kick as Sasuke silently fumed. "I thought you were an Uchiha – you will never be stronger than Itachi."

That made something in Sasuke's skull snap.

"Shut the hell up. You know nothing." He did not yell – no – Uchihas never yelled, it was something far more deadly, but this just intrigued the elder all the more.

_Oh you fucking medic I'm going to __**kill **__you…_

When Sasuke's fist was mere centimeters from the other's, Kabuto snatched it and held it in his own, gripping it with a deadly strength that made Sasuke's eyes widen. The Uchiha tried to free his hand, but Kabuto refused to let go of his wrist. Sasuke aimed at the medic with punches with his free hand and kicks with his legs, but Kabuto seemed to dodge them even with one hand being used. Many times, Kabuto used the grip he had on Sasuke's wrist to throw the Uchiha off balance, making Sasuke fight to keep his footing.

A few more moments had the Uchiha seething.

_Kabuto, you are __**definitely **__going to die…_

Kabuto smirked – Sasuke could see it even in what little light there was.

"You move too damn much."

With that, the hand holding Sasuke's wrist began to glow a deep, hellish red, making Sasuke's eyes widen. This wasn't the soft, calming color that was used for healing – no this was something far more lethal.

_Kabuto what're you doing –?_

A scream similar to when his brother broke his wrist echoed in the vast silence as the bones inside his right arm and wrist seemed to turn shatter inside his flesh before Kabuto released it, the limb falling lifelessly to the Uchiha's side.

He immediately raised his other arm and gingerly held the broken one, staring at the medic with wide eyes and quick breaths.

_I've never seen him use such power before –!_

The sound of shattering bone had been music to the older ninja's ears, yet he knew he could get even better sounds to come from the Uchiha – some that had nothing to do with breaking bone. Kabuto used this moment of blind pain to his advantage, grabbing the Uchiha's hurt wrist with his right hand and spinning him, pulling Sasuke's back to his chest, letting his left hand come to rest over the younger's eyes as the Uchiha stiffened, releasing Sasuke's wrist to set his right hand on Sasuke's opposite shoulder, pinning the Uchiha to him. Sasuke was silent as Kabuto's breath washed over his neck, fighting down rising panic.

"Such priceless eyes – the 'gift' of your clan – the reason Orochimaru-sama wants _your _body…" Kabuto purred this lightly as his soft fingers traced over Sasuke's eyelids, resisting the urge to bury his nails into those same eyes and blind the Uchiha. He smirked when he felt the other trembling beneath his other hand's fingers – Sasuke was barely breathing. "These eyes would be a hindrance if they were to get in my way. I guess I'll have to fix that, won't I?"

The question was not intended to be answered – it was more to let the victim know what was to happen.

Sasuke's eyes snapped opened, wide and dilated underneath Kabuto's palm as his heart dropped to his stomach.

_Holy shit - he's going to __**blind **__me –!_

Before he could move, that same red glow issued from Kabuto's hands as he brushed his fingers over those damned eyes, his soft, ill-fated words washing over Sasuke's ear, attempting to sooth the Uchiha's screams.

"Hush my little Uchiha – you have plenty of time to writhe in pain for me – don't use all your strength now…" He smirked. "After all, there is pain far worse to come."

Sasuke fell silent, his entire body shaking and eyes closed when Kabuto moved away from him. He felt a hand slide up the front of his shirt, and he slapped the hand away.

"What in the hell are you doing?" He growled as he attempted to kick blindly at his offender, no longer in pain but unable to see.

"Tsk – we can't have this, now can we?"

Sasuke didn't get the medic's meaning until he felt that same pain – the same thing that had shattered his arm – creep up his legs and smash the bones into pieces.

With nothing to support his weight, the smaller was forced to the ground at Kabuto's feet, cursing himself for allowing that to happen, blind and biting back screams. The medic smirked down at the body below him.

The severed tendons and bones in his legs were the least of the avenger's problems as his hair was roughly grabbed by the roots and his face was in forced to the other's groin. Of course, Sasuke didn't know what he was facing but he could smell the arousal – thick and suffocating – in front of him. He didn't risk lashing out at the medic with his one good limb – if he did, Kabuto would obviously break that one too.

The medic was careful to discard his pants with one hand while keeping a tight grip on the momentarily blind Uchiha's hair, enjoying the way Sasuke was glaring – unseeing – at his crotch.

When a moist tip rubbed against his lips, Sasuke did all he could to move his head away, biting back a disgusted gag, but this only seemed to provoke Kabuto's libido even more.

"Heh, so you want to fight, now do you? Well so be it, I'll break ever bone in your body until you _willingly _pleasure me."

The trembling teen found out that such meant even more pain and blood loss.

Guess what? He didn't care.

Sasuke bit back a yelp as a sharp kunai slowly cut down his back, tearing away at the clothing there along with the flesh. He couldn't, however, hold back the cry when the kunai was lifted off his skin then slammed right back down, burying itself deep inside his back.

As soon as that mouth opened and that blood-curdling scream filled the room, Kabuto forced his hard shaft into Sasuke's mouth. The Uchiha immediately began to gag at the intruder, trying to draw away, but was forcefully pulled back right back onto it.

Kabuto kept his hold on the onyx hair tight as he began to vehemently thrust into that wet cavern, all the while saying words that were worse than death as he grinned down at the Uchiha, eyes glinting maliciously.

"You like that don't you? In your mind you're begging for me to thrust harder, for me to release in your mouth. You want to taste my release, you want to give me pleasure, you want me to fuck you, you whore!"

Sasuke could not even choke out a response as tears began to stream from his burning eyes, the hard member in his mouth slamming into his gag-reflex ever time. Of course, the medic took note of this, but blamed it on something else. But Sasuke wasn't thinking anything – he was too awash in pain to even have the sense to cry in humiliation.

"Crying little Uchiha? Oh I know why – you want to see the look on my face as I release, don't you? Well, I'm sorry I could never give you that pleasure, but maybe if you're a good cock sucker today, I'll let you see next time!"

Next time? The Uchiha could hardly fathom doing such a dirty act now, but another time…?

He's rather take his own life.

This thought made him want to hurt the medic even more – to tear the medic's arms off and beat him to death with them.

He had a contemplation that if he bit down angrily, the member would withdraw, but that plan never came into account as Kabuto spoke again.

"Sasuke-kun, if you dare hurt me, I can promise you I'll hurt you far worse – make your lungs bleed with screams." His free hand glowed a warning red to let the Uchiha know he was deathly serious – even if Sasuke couldn't see it, he could sense it – he could feel the very air above him get heavier with Kabuto's Chakra.

As that sickening length slid in and out of the Uchiha's mouth, he tried the best he could to block out his surroundings and the taste he was receiving – to retreat to a little corner of his mind where nothing could reach him. Conversely, it was damn near impossible because if the pain in his legs and arm wasn't enough to remind him, the constant, sharp tug on his hair was.

Sasuke knew the Sound-nin was closer to his release by the faster movements and the tug on his hair becoming unbearable.

Within moments of thinking that, such a foul taste came into his mouth that all that raced through his mind was to spit it out, but Kabuto once more was ahead of him.

"You will swallow it _all_, Sasuke-kun, or I'll force you to," he commanded as his member withdrew with a sick 'plop'.

Sasuke silently obeyed, swallowing the sickest liquid known to man and fighting from ejecting all of his insides out onto the wooden floor.

"I'll kill you Kabuto," he said with all the anger and hatred he could muster the moment his mouth was free. Then he realized his voice was shaking and he cursed it.

Sasuke once more found himself on the ground where Kabuto had pushed him, the medic's body settling heavily on his own. He felt his pants being cut of by the same bloody kunai that cut of his shirt and had created a gaping hole in his back.

The medic laughed icily as he looked down at the Uchiha.

"Kill me? **Kill me? **Silly little Uchiha – you're sadly mistaken." He leaned down and bit Sasuke's ear sharply, making the other jerk underneath him. "You could _never _kill me."

Sasuke grit his teeth to bite off a retort. No – this couldn't happen to him – he wouldn't let himself be violated anymore than he already was, he was an Uchiha damn it!

Sasuke slowly let some of his charka come to his hand, and when the medic-nin looked down at his wrist, a fist slammed into Kabuto's jaw.

A bit of bitter relief came to the Uchiha as blood dripped from the other's lips and onto his chest as the medic fell backwards. It was short lived though, and had been an obviously horrible idea, because when the ninja faced him again, he was beyond rage.

The Uchiha raised himself into a sitting position, glaring with blind eyes in front of him.

"I don't care _what _you do to me," he growled. "I will _never _willingly do _anything _like this with you, and just because Orochimaru doesn't have any intention of getting into _your _pants, that doesn't mean you can force your jealously onto me."

Sasuke was met with a satisfying intact of breath from the other in front of him, but he had no time to react as he was forced onto his back again and another kunai drawn, this one slashing up through his chest, making deathly beautiful crimson trails flow down the Uchiha's abdomen as the medic cut his way up to the curse seal.

"You'll _pay _for that, little Uchiha," Kabuto hissed.

Sasuke – in the mists of all his pain – smirked.

The knife on the curse seal was then replaced with lips as Kabuto sucked gently on the mark, suckling away the blood. Yet this sign of soothing comfort hurt the Uchiha more, because he knew what was to come would be far from gentle.

But he had already hit the medic where it hurt. Right then, he didn't care.

Sasuke couldn't help the soft whimper that passed through his lips as a soft tongue traced the mark, giving his attacker even more of a purpose.

"My dear Sasuke, I guess you really do take pleasure in this. I guess I'll have to give you even more to _enjoy_."

Sasuke swallowed thickly.

"Go to hell Kabuto," he managed to mutter venomously.

He was roughly turned onto his stomach while another hand tore away at his remaining clothing in response, his cheek crushed against the wooden floor.

There was no need for Kabuto to remove his clothing; his erect member was once more ready.

He leaned down so his hot breath skated over Sasuke's ear.

"Already am, little Uchiha. Already am."

The Uchiha may have been a virgin, but Sasuke knew that he needed some type of preparation before intercourse; otherwise it would be uncomfortable for both men. Of course – as always – the medic already knew that this question would arise.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on taking you dry, I'll give you some lubrication," he breathed into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke's legs were roughly spread apart and he felt something touching his entrance – something cold, long, and sharp. Without any hesitation the **same **kunai that had made him bleed before was jammed up into that untouched entrance and twisted.

The Uchiha's eyes snapped open, the pupils unbelievably small and the black orbs wide.

Such an inhuman scream tore from Sasuke's throat as he was entered – sliced into as his own blood made the passage of the kunai slick and easy. However, this physical pain was worse than anything he had ever experienced by far, even worse than the mental pain of losing his clan to his brother's stained hands. This torture made him regret ever going to Sound. Would killing his older brother erase this pain – this pain of being torn from the inside out? Deep inside, Sasuke already knew the answer was 'no' as Kabuto thrust he kunai upwards again, opening the wounds inside the Uchiha even wider as the blade torn the Uchiha raw. Sasuke began to tremble violently, sweat pouring down his forehead, stinging his blind eyes.

"I don't know why Orochimaru-sama never took you. You're so tight, so utterly fuckable," Kabuto breathed sadistically in his ear. "Perfect for a beautiful virgin."

Another scream burst from the Uchiha at that deliberation and the metal scraping inside of him…

"I'll kill you Kabuto!" He cried bitterly, his words echoing off the hollow walls. "_**I'll kill you!"**_

That just made Kabuto push the blade in deeper, turning the kunai at unbelievable angles to tear Sasuke's insides to ribbons.

He pulled the object out and it was instantly pushed right back into Sasuke's passage.

"Just try it, Sasuke-kun," he breathed to the other, biting down hard on the curse seal and making sparks appear in front of Sasuke's non-seeing eyes. "I dare you."

Why was this happening to him? What did Sasuke do to deserve this?

But sadly, he already knew.

_Maybe this is somehow punishment for them. _

As Kabuto twisted a perked nipple and pulled the knife out, he taunted the Uchiha farther.

"I guess I'll just have to make up for his ignorance in making you his own."

X

By now the avenger's throat was so sore he could no longer yell, so when that weapon was pulled out and replaced by thick flesh he couldn't so much as groan at the damned intruder, his eyes blank and lifeless.

_Damn, just get it over with._

This didn't please Kabuto – he wanted the Uchiha to struggle, he wanted him to scream – to beg for him not to hurt him any more.

But all he received was silence – Sasuke was beyond caring and beyond reach.

He gave the avenger no time to adjust to his length as he pulled all the way out and went right back in, tearing up Sasuke's insides even more and his length becoming slick with the Uchiha's blood. He would do this until he got the response he wanted.

He thrust harder, but didn't get a response, no, not even jabbing him once more with the weapon made the Uchiha breath a word… Sasuke was done yelling, he was done fighting, and he was done living. Even the pain had dwindled down to an annoying numbness as he lay limply against the floor, pooled in his own blood.

"Are you done fighting Sasuke-kun? Have you finally given up on that goal of yours? Your existence is meaningless; all you can do is please me."

He got no answer. Sasuke's unseeing eyes stared at the darkness around them, half-closed and eternally blank.

Even so, that would not stop Kabuto's 'fun'. He continued to thrust into that tight, bloody heat until his release came.

He pulled tightly on the onyx spikes of Sasuke's as he rode his orgasm out, searching for any reaction whatsoever.

He got none.

When he pulled out, he rolled the broken teen onto his back, and the medic smirked when he saw that through out all the pain the boy was hard.

This – of course – gave Kabuto even more to taunt him with.

"Are you a masochist? You must be to be aroused by this," He stated matter-of-factly. "Don't worry, I'll do you a favor and finish you off."

Recognition flashed across the dark eyes, and Sasuke turned his head slightly and focused on him even though he was blind, those black orbs strangely clear and calm. Kabuto – for an instant – thought that somehow Sasuke's eyesight had returned. The way Sasuke focused on him – seemed to look _through _him – sent chills down his spine.

"Go to hell Kabuto. And take Orochimaru with you. Maybe then you can get what you want from him down there."

Kabuto's eyes narrowed and he roughly grabbed Sasuke's weeping member with a forceful tug, not caring how much more pain it caused.

Sasuke was silent – his eyes had once more fallen halfway and dulled.

The light-haired rapist reached once more for that kunai before removing his hand from the Uchiha's erection and slowly cutting down the side, barely grazing the heated skin.

A spark of life flashed across Sasuke's eyes at the new, incredible pain, and as dry and sore as his throat was, this didn't stop him from screaming as droplets of blood dripped from his member. Kabuto smirked, finally satisfied.

"Your scream is music to my ears – a sweet tune that only you can play for me."

With a few more pumps, Sasuke came, spilling his seed onto his stomach and Kabuto's hand.

That seed was soon spread on the Uchiha's own lips, just as sick tasting as the one he was forced to swallow earlier. But he had no strength to fight the medic's will, and once it was all gone his head dropped once more to the ground, his blind eyes again dull and lifeless.

"This was fun Sasuke-kun. I'll have to train you more often,"

That was all the violated teen needed before he passed out and fell into dark nothingness.

X

Sasuke didn't know how long he was anesthetized, but when he opened and could actually see his surroundings – which were completely white, so he must've been in Sound's medical ward – he knew it must have been a while. However, at that moment he wished he couldn't see, because all that was in his line of vision was the form of Orochimaru smiling down at him.

"My, my, Sasuke-kun. I thought that an Uchiha – Uchiha Sasuke nonetheless, was stronger…"

The teenager attempted to sit up but it was useless, and when he fell back onto the sheets once more, Orochimaru chuckled darkly and mocked him again.

"I thought you were stronger than him…"

X

…I. wrote. Rape. **Don't judge me damn it!** Yeah, I feel SO bad about it too. I mean my poor Sasuke-kun.

But remember this fic was **not** my idea it was a request – I would never write something so dark. –smirks-

Anyway review, review, review, I don't care if they are flames all reviews are welcome.


End file.
